User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater of the North Star
Thanks go out to Beastofprey for inspiration for this fic. --------- The wastelands of Japan’s ruined future were not unfamiliar to the man known as Kenshiro. In the year 199X, the world had been devastated by the flames of nuclear war. Man had torn itself apart while strength became the rule of the land. The strong dominated the weak and took everything for themselves. Kenshiro himself, the 64th grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken, the Divine Fist of the Big Dipper, had borne witness to these chaotic times. Fighting his way through countless foes, he had fought tooth and nail with the new century’s greatest conquerors, one of whom he had had the pleasure of calling his brother. After a long period of peace, he had traveled across the only sea remaining in the world to the Land of Shura, a country where only chaos reigned, and brought a halt to the rule of madness and hate that plagued the country’s people. After that, he had raised a successor and departed for lands unknown… And now… “Where… am I?” Kenshiro looked around him. He stood in the middle of what appeared to be a ruined cityscape—something with which he was not unfamiliar; many human settlements that sprang up in the years following the great disaster were set up in such locales. But this… something was off. Entire sections of buildings were completely missing, carved out as if by some perfectly spherical tool. Perhaps he had wandered here somehow… but now was not the time to be absorbed in his thoughts. He had company. “I do not know who or what you are,” Kenshiro began, cracking his neck and knuckles to loosen himself up, “but you would do well to show yourself. My fists do not forgive those who make an attempt on me in any capacity.” From the shadow of a nearby building, a figure emerged. Unlike anything Kenshiro had ever seen, it walked on two legs and had a demon-like face with two mighty tusks. It stood approximately as tall as a grown man, its powerful shielded tail swaying behind it as it took steady steps towards Kenshiro’s position. “You… are you perhaps a result of the nuclear devastation that brought ruin to the Earth? Or perhaps you are a demon out of Hell itself? Either way…” Kenshiro took a stance, his footwork light as his hands were held close to his body. “…I will not permit you to walk this land unchecked.” The beast halted its stride, lowering its head to the ground and raising its tail as if to strike. It leapt forward, its fangs poised to tear Kenshiro to shreds— “WATAAAAAHHHHH!” —but its assault was met with Kenshiro’s fist, flying straight and true to meet the beast in the center of its head. The impact sent the monster flying backwards… but it seemed that even the practiced strike of Kenshiro, the strongest man on the planet, could not penetrate this beast’s formidable armor. “It appears that Hokuto Shinken will not work on you,” Kenshiro mused, dusting off his fist and once again taking a stance. “It is clear that I must face you with my full strength.” Speaking these words, Kenshiro rushed towards the monster and struck once with his fist, then again, and then again, and again, and again, letting out a fierce battle cry as wave after wave of unrelenting blows showered Kenshiro’s monstrous foe. “Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!” Kenshiro spoke, as the beast fell to the ground, momentarily stunned by Kenshiro’s onslaught. “You are already dead.” —and yet it stood once more, seemingly unfazed by one of Kenshiro’s strongest techniques as a Hokuto master. “Forgive me for underestimating you,” Kenshiro spoke to the beast, dissolving his stance. “You have made it clear that I must abandon myself if I am to have any hope of winning.” Kenshiro took a new stance, his hands tracing out the shape of the big dipper, as the monster before him readied itself for another attack, balancing on its tail as if to use it to spring forward. “You truly are one of my most formidable foes,” Kenshiro spoke once more, addressing the monster. “However, in the face of Hokuto Shinken’s ultimate technique, Musō Tensei…” Before Kenshiro could finish his sentence, the beast lunged forward, straight for Kenshiro— —only to meet with thin air, as its attack passed harmlessly through Kenshiro’s body, which moved as if it were air itself and stood behind his attacker. “…there is only death.” And with that, Kenshiro held out his hands in front of him, as if cupping an invisible sphere— —and attacked. “This is my inheritance from Raoh, my dear brother and strongest rival! HOKUTO GŌSHŌ HA!!!” A massive beam of fighting ki erupted from Kenshiro’s outstretched hands, blasting through the monster and tearing its body to infinitesimal shreds. At last, Kenshiro had won. “Farewell… may your soul, if you have one, rest in peace. And with that, Kenshiro set out once more, towards the desert of battle… Category:Blog posts